


coda to after S2:E1

by Magnoliachild



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleeping Together, Smut, Smut-ish, Zalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: what happens after school, after Zach tries to pick up and carry Alex.





	coda to after S2:E1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!! Leave constructive crit in the comments! Any input is awesome! Also first zalex fic so be kind!

     Alex knew that Zach was gonna be slightly obnoxious today, he was prepared for slightly obnoxious. He was not however, prepared for EXTRA obnoxious, and a side of mother henning. He really wanted to yell at Zach, especially when he tried to CARRY him into school like a toddler.  Logically ALex knew his boyfriend was trying to help, sometimes though it was just a little too much help. 

 

     Zach knew Alex was a LOT more nervous than he said, but knew that pushing and continuously asking would just piss him off. So he led on with his cheery, happy demeanor. He tried to keep the nurse mode to a minimum because he knew Alex could do things by himself, but he also knew that he loved his boyfriend and wanted to help as much as possible just because he CAN help. 

     School went about as well as it ever does, leaving Zach to drive Alex home and hopefully hang out with his boyfriend for some alone time after PT, and he knew that distracting Alex was the only way he wasn’t gonna get yelled at for trying to carry him. 

“You’re doing this just to kill me, I know it!” Alex huffed between breaths on the water bike. 

 

“Honey you want to get better, that just means working, and doing everything I know you can do.” “Plus, if you get stronger the amount of fun time positions we can do almost doubles.” Zach states with a pleasant smirk.

“Fine,” Alex said grudgingly,”but you owe me double now. Once for trying to carry me like a damn toddler into school, and second for teasing me when I have at least 15 minutes of PT left.” 

 

“Don’t forget the 20 minute ride home, and the 5 minutes of parent taming we’ll probably have to do.” 

 

“Zach you are NOT helping your case at ALL right now. Unless you plan on releasing me from PT early. Since you’ve been teasing me all day being the annoyingly sweet dope that you are.” 

 

     Zach seriously debated the idea for a moment, then decided it was better to be uncomfortable below the belt, than explain to Alex’s mom why they got home early without setting off the worry alarms and getting kicked out of the house. So they finish the 15 minutes and get in Zach’s car and head straight for Alex’s house to hopefully get left alone with the door shut for a little while. 

 

     They make it through the mom checkpoint, and as they’re heading up the stairs they get told that Alex’s mom is gonna run to the store for a while since Alex has someone to keep him company. The boys act like they’re supposed to, telling her not to worry, to relax, and take her time at the store. As she leaves the boys decide that they should start their fun in the shower since they both reek of chlorine. They head to the bathroom modified for Alex, they both strip and Zach gets the water ready. While it warms up he watches his boyfriend taking his clothes off carefully as to not stumble or get stuck. Zach reaches over to drag his hand up Alex’s rib cage as he lifts his shirt. 

 

“You know by this point I’m a sure thing. You don’t have to try to flatter me Adontis.” Alex mutters as he finishes pulling his shirt off. 

 

“Oh, but if you only saw the perfection, beauty, strength, and resilience that I saw you wouldn’t be complaining.” Zach stated with defiance. 

 

“Whatever you say Zach. Just know that I think that you’re deluded. Alright?” Alex asked sarcastically. 

 

      Zach nods his agreement and enters the shower sitting Alex down in a shower chair so that he can wash his hair and let Alex relax. Zach loves washing Alex’s hair, especially since all of it is healthy and not bleached to platinum blond. He finishes his hair and then sits on his feet so Alex can return the favor while Zach begins to make up for teasing earlier. He looks his boyfriend in the eyes before slowly lowering his mouth down over the hard dick that’s only a few inches away from his face. He sinks down and up, avoiding teeth, and slowly adding actual pressure when he comes up while feeling Alex struggling to continue to wash his hair. So Zach takes mercy on his poor boyfriend and pull off and they head to the bedroom. When they get there Alex sees Zach staring again and decides to tease Zach instead of the other way around.

 

“If you keep staring at me we won’t have time for anything before the parents get back.” 

 

“Well maybe if you didn’t look so good I wouldn’t stare all the time.” Zach said while approaching his boyfriend. 

 

     Zach pulled Alex into him and held him tight, while Alex smiled into Zach’s chest. Zach grinned before picking up Alex like he tried to do this morning and brought him to eye level.  Then he carried him to the bed removing the towels from them both and covering Alex with his body. They both know that they don’t have time for what they really want to do but they’ll take what they can get. 

 

     Zach reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the lube that’s hidden in the back of the drawer. He squirts some into his hand while Alex writhes underneath him. Zach grasps his and Alex’s dicks with one hand as Alex reaches and combines their hands to encompass both of them in the grip.

 

         Zach pumps both of them while kissing Alex all over his neck, face, and chest. He sucks marks where Alex can cover them and his mom won't see and question him about. Alex is doing the same thing to Zach, but with less concern about placement.  Alex doesn’t seem to care that all the marks he’s making will be seen at school the next day. Zach speeds up pumping himself and Alex.

 

“I … I’m gonna… gonna…” Alex breathed out as Zach continued pumping them. 

 

“Go ahead Alex, let go. Let me see. Please….” Zach muttered into the other boys neck. 

 

     The next thing Zach knew Alex was coming across both of their hands. Zach watched Alex let go and seeing him let go made his orgasm sneak up. He shook through it and then gently collapsed next to Alex, snuggling his face into Alex’s shoulder while they rest together. 

 

     Some time later, they hear the door opening downstairs, so they get up get dressed and reopen the door before snuggling back up together before zach had to go home. A few hours later they wake up tangled together to Zach’s phone ringing and blinking. Zach answers his phone and talks to his mom and then grins before hanging up.

“Mom decided I could stay the night. SO I get to cuddle you all night. Which is good because you are a wonderful space heater.” Zach said with great joy as he curled back into his boyfriend. 

 

“Ok, but we still have to eat dinner with my parents,” Alex said while rolling away from Zach, “and they have to say yes as well.” 

 

“That’s the best part they already have, mom already called them.” 

  
“Good, then come back here it’s still an hour away from dinner.” 

 

     So the boys laid curled together talking until Alex’s mom came to get them for dinner and saw them sleeping in each others arms. She decided to bring their dinner up and leave if for them when they woke up. 


End file.
